


Look and At and Me

by Lucy_Luna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Second War with Voldemort, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Luna/pseuds/Lucy_Luna
Summary: Tell the ones that need to knowThings are headed south





	

Come to me and take careful note  
Find the truth, find your resolve  
Tell the ones that need to know  
Things are headed south

One side dark and one side light  
But it don't pay to live like that  
So I toe the line and I do what's right  
I don't plan to see tomorrow

Ah, Lily, Lily take me in  
Are you aware the shape I'm in  
My lungs they ache, my throat is gone  
Ah, Lily, Lily take me in

When at first I learned to speak  
I used all my words to hate  
With Dad and James and you and me  
Oh, but it was such a mistake  
Yes, it was such a mistake

That woman she's got eyes that glow,  
Like a pair of pretty polished gems,  
She tried to help, I said Mudblood  
I'll see you on the other side

Ah, Lily, Lily take me in  
Are you aware the shape I'm in  
My lungs they ache, my throat is gone  
Ah, Lily, Lily take me in

Three words I had to say at the end  
Look and at and me  
What I was then, I'm not today  
Look at the things I did

Ah, Lily, Lily take me in  
Are you aware the shape I'm in  
My lungs they ache, my throat is gone  
Ah, Lily, Lily take me in

Broken and scarred by lies and war  
Your purpose is finished, and it's time to die  
The station sets the traveler's stage  
All trains look the same

Three words I had to say at the end  
Look and at and me  
Look and at and me  
Look and at and me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a parody/adaption of "I and Love and You" by The Avett Brothers.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think with a comment and/or kudo :)


End file.
